Woman in Black
by RainBine
Summary: Vampire Elsa and human Anna (different time lines)
1. Her new life

Note entry 1:

My name is Anna Smith the year is 1985 and the town of Arendelle was peaceful. As remember a young woman, Elsa I think it was…..was walking through town when she attacked me. Taking me to her so called home. At first I Elsa was going to hurt me…...but I was wrong.

Note entry 2:

Elsa is a kind person and now I know she isn't out to hurt me. I love being around Elsa but still hasn't figured out why she has brought me here, but I think Ill find out soon enough.

Note entry 3:

I have finally found out why I'm here…..and to be honest I'm glad to be here. Elsa is lonely and was too scared to tell or ask me…..I was a little surprised when she grabbed me but Im fine now…...Elsa has a secret and I know shes scared to tell me but I want to know if I'm going to be staying with her…..Ill probably ask her tomorrow when I can.

Note entry 4:

Elsa told me her secret and I know why she was scared to tell…..shes a vampire and she was scared to tell because she didn't want me to leave her all alone again. But I wasn't and still isn't scared of her…..I think Im falling in love with the vampire and I think she is too. This is the first time I've been in love and I don't know how to tell her. I think Im going to tell her when she gets back.

Note entry 5:

I told Elsa and I was right she had the same feelings as I did for her! Im so happy! Elsa and I are moving to a different location because of the townsfolk…..they want Elsa dead and I don't want that to happened because I love her so much and I know she wants the best for me and knows I love her. Im glad Elsa is here for me and I know shes glad I'm here for her.


	2. Years

As the years when by Anna started to grow old and couldn't keep up with Elsa like she used too. This changed upset Elsa because she didn't want Anna to leave her but she knew she was human and human die. Elsa knew this day would come and she wished it didn't have to. When the day came Anna gave Elsa a necklace telling her she loved her very much and the vampire cried holding onto her lover not wanting to let go. Anna smiled and hugged her and kissed her on the head….with that Annas arms dropped and she closed her eyes. Elsa looked up and cried more knowing Anna was dead and there was other she could do about it. She put on the necklace and went to go bury Anna where they had first met. After a few months of grieving she hid herself and locked herself away from her world and drank a potion and when to sleep.

As Elsa slept little did she know her world was changing. Her world was changing fast, faster than it was suppose too. People were changing and her kind are forced to go into hiding and only feed when they really needed too.


	3. Knowing

100 years have gone by:

As the 100th year went by Elsa woken. After waking up she came out of hiding and into a world she did not know. This confused her very much. As she walked out of the woods and into the busy city, she looks around confused knowing this is the same world by the time is different. She turns into a bat and flies up looking down at all of the busy people walking fast to where they need to be. She's hungry, she needs to feed. She looks around and sees a woman walking alone. She grins and flies down and turns into her normal self, keeping some distance between the woman and herself. She walks slowly behind her watching her studying her movements. She notices the woman is a lot her Anna and she gets a bit curious of the woman she going to feed off of. She walks a little faster, trying to catch-up with the woman. The woman turns around and Elsa quickly hides and the woman looks around then shrugs and keeps walking. Elsa starts to walk behind her again and smells the scent of the girl in front of her and she gasps. The woman hears her and looks behind to see Elsa behind her and she looks at her confused.

Elsa: "Anna?..." The woman looks a little scared.

Woman: "Yes?..." Anna backs up. "Do I uh know you?" Elsa looks at her again and nods slowly looking down sadly.

Elsa: "In a life you did….." Anna looks confused and Elsa turns around to walk away but Anna stops her.

Anna: "Wait….just wait please I want to know what you mean please tell me." Elsa looks at her and nods slowly again.

Elsa: "I'll be gladly to tell you Anna." Anna smiles.

Anna: "Come on my place is not far from here you can tell me when we get there." Anna grabs Elsa's hand and leads her to her house.

Linebreak

Once at Anna's house the pair walked in. Anna goes and sits on the couch and Elsa does the same.

Anna: "So tell me? What do you mean you knew me in another life?

Elsa: "What I meant was that in one of your past lives…..we were lovers I guess you can say…."

Anna: "What? Me and you? Really how did I have a beautiful girl like you?"

Elsa: "Luck I guess."

Anna: "One question?" Elsa looks over at Anna. "How are you this here from my other life?" Elsa gulps.

Elsa: "I'm a vampire……" Anna gasps and stands up and Elsa does the same. "Please don't hurt me or tell anyone! I'll leave and not return!" Anna shakes her head.

Anna: "No don't go…..please don't if I'm here again that means I'm suppose to be with you." Anna goes over to Elsa and hugs her and Elsa hugs back.

Elsa: "Really?" Anna nods.

Anna: "Really." Elsa smiles and spins Anna around.

Elsa: "I've missed you so much Anna."

Anna: "I bet you have."


End file.
